Occult Club
O''' Clube de Ocultismo (Occult Club) é um dos clubes do Colégio Akademi. O clube está disponível, completamente mobiliado e é possível entrar nele. '''Aparência O clube está localizado no primeiro andar. Próximo do Cooking Club e do Drama Club. O piso tem um esquema de cores de um tabuleiro de damas roxo e preto, e as paredes são roxas também. No chão há um grande tapete preto decorado com um pentagrama e dez velas. Há cinco posters de pentagramas nas paredes. Um dos pentagramas paira acima do altar, no fundo da sala. O altar prende um crânio, um livro, uma faca de rituais, e seis taças. As janelas são cobertas por cortinas grossas. A partir da atualização de 01 de janeiro de 2016, o clube tem várias estantes e poltronas roxas de espaldar alto, onde os sócios do clube vão se sentar e ler um livro de rituais. Haverá mais páginas nos livros quando mais recursos são adicionados ao Clube de Ocultismo. Membros do clube Rotina , no vídeo Fingerprints, Gloves, and Framing in Yandere Simulator.]] Para se juntar ao clube o jogador terá que falar com a Oka Ruto, líder do clube e selecionar a opção "Join" na roda de interação. Yandere-Chan vai receber um colar preto, característico de todos os membros. Se Yandere-chan se juntar às atividades do clube, ela vai treinar suas habilidades ocultas das 5:00 até as 6:00. Os membros deste clube vão tentar ''executar rituais, apesar de eles não conseguirem completá-los. Um desses rituais falhados pode incluir o "Sachiko Ever After", ritual da Corpse Party. Em outras palavras, isso pode convocar um espírito. Se você optar por participar do Occult Club e for participar das atividades do clube, os membros tentarão invocar um demônio, mas a ação não será concluída. Nas primeiras semanas do jogo completo, haverá um presidente substituto em vez de Oka. O jogador ainda será capaz de participar das atividades do clube, até que o presidente finalmente volte. Na atualização de 21 de janeiro de 2016, uma faca de Ritual foi adicionada ao clube. Quando você mata um estudante com ela e coloca a faca na caveira, o jogador é levado a uma sala, onde há três demônios (Súcubo, Horror e Demônio). Nessa mesma atualização, também é possível fazer o Ritual Demoníaco, no qual, o jogador deve matar todos os estudantes do clube, e depois desmembrá-los, em cima do pentagrama, no chão do clube. '''Vantagens' Enquanto Yandere-chan for um membro deste clube, sua sanidade irá diminuir 50 vez mais lenta da taxa normal e os alunos irão demorar mais tempo para perceber o seu envolvimento em atividades suspeitas ou rude . Isto significa que vai demorar dez mortes para se tornar totalmente insano em vez de cinco, se não for combinada com quaisquer outros fatores. Galeria 1.png|Clube atual. 3.png|Oka Ruto no clube, antigamente. 4.jpg|Objetos do altar no DeviantArt de Druelbozo. 7.png|Demôncio Súcubo. 8.png|Demônio Horror. 9.png|Demônio de Fogo. Easter egg clube de ocultismo.jpg|Easter Egg do olho na caveira. 6.png|Ritual Demoníaco finalizadoArt de Druelbozo. 10.png|Membros do clube de ocultismo no Devian 2.png |Clube de ocultismo antigamente Curiosidades * Os membros do clube de ocultismo, em sua maioria, só foram criados pois era necessário um número mínimo de estudantes em cada clube. * Todos os membros tem sua aparência baseada na fundadora e presidente Oka Ruto. * Todos os membros exceto dois, Oka Ruto e Shin Higaku, cobrem um de seus olhos por motivos desconhecidos. * O clube pode ser uma referência ao anime Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai, por causa do jeito do clube e o fato dos membros usarem o tapa olho de Rikka. Mas não é confirmado. * Se o jogador examina o queijo Dispensa , o crânio em cima da mesa vai ganhar um olho azul. O olho vai parar brilhando no dia seguinte. Esta é uma referência para o vídeo game indie Undertale . * Se o jogador pressiona Ctrl Esquerda no menu de depuração, o dia vai pular para as 4:55, e o jogador será teletransportado para o Clube de ocultismo, com Oka Ruto, se ela está no campus. * Um cartaz do clube de ocultismo pode ser encontrado pelo Vestiário a partir da atualização de 31 de março de 2016. * No futuro, pode ser possível para o jogador a usar uma longa capa preta como parte deste clube. É uma recolor da capa de chuva. Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Colegial Akademi Categoria:Clubes Categoria:Yandere Simulator